


Names and Attachment

by Spinacheese93



Series: This is the Conscience Department [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hwanhak-centric, Mention of Ravn, Mention of Seoho, Shoulder angel and devil au, mention of xion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: Geonhak is a new shoulder angel adjusting to his new job and met his co-worker(?) for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: This is the Conscience Department [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Names and Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the concept of shoulder angels and devils that is usually used to comically depict the conscience of a person:  
> 1) Imagine the tiny people on your shoulder as office workers of some sort, with angels and devils from rival companies  
> 2) Angels and Devils are just a name for their roles. It has little to do with their personality and morality

Sweats trickle down Geonhak’s forehead as he pushes himself a bit more in trying to project his whispers on to the human who he was assigned to as a shoulder angel. He starts to panic as the human keeps on walking with determination building in every step. The whispers now turn into screams, Geonhak feels a bit hopeless but he will not give up.

Stop, he screams.

The human, a schoolboy, now runs towards a group of schoolboys, holding his fist out. The boy launches himself onto the biggest of the group and Geonhak’s hands makes it into his hair. He could only watch as the boy explodes in his pent-up anger, attacking the group with his whole body. He winces when he sees the boy getting hit back. Amid the chaos, he heard a high pitched dragged out laugh from the corner of where he stands. On the left shoulder, he saw a man clad in an all-black suit (as opposed to his white suit), having a time of his life. The man notices him and gives him a wink. He continues to laugh at the whole mess and Geonhak makes his way to approach the man.

“Hi,” the man greets in laughter. Geonhak frowns. “I’m not sure if it’s the all-white garb or you glaring daggers at me for enjoying this, which mind you, is really hot, tells me that you must be the shoulder angel.”

Geonhak and the shoulder devil has never met ever since he was assigned to their human, Hwanin. To his surprise, the devil is smaller than him, despite his skills, Geonhak slowly learns to be immense. When Geonhak is summoned, often the damage has already been done by the devil. And in the most recent event, Geonhak’s whispers have little to no effect on Hwanin’s determination.

“This is not funny. Stop this madness, Hwanin will get hurt.” Geonhak steps a bit too close to the devil. He grabs the devil by the collar. The devil looks into his eyes, amused.

“They told me the angel is a new guy. Didn’t expect him to be…bold. Unhand me.” The devil’s fire-red eyes glow and Geonhak feels chills down his spine. As if he is under the devil’s command, he lets go.

Hwanin is still going strong, pulling the hair of the group’s leader after successfully knocked down his followers. He is crying as he screams out how miserable he felt ever since the group decided to pick on him. Nothing had gone well for him, even when there was something good going on at school, he couldn’t truly feel happy about it. However, one of the group members managed to stand up and pull him away from the leader. Another gives out a hard kick to Hwanin’s stomach. Geonhak tightens his fist.

“Calm down, newbie.” He heard the devil says. As if on cue, several teachers rush to the fighting scene, pulling the students away and shouting threats of suspensions to stop the fight. To Geonhak’s surprise, the teachers saw that Hwanin looked like he was defending himself against five boys and he was found when he was on the ground being kicked by two boys so he receives a lighter punishment.

“Can you believe it?” The devil asks, chuckling. “Only a week suspension when he started the fight.”

Geonhak turns to look at him. The small devil is already looking at him and winks. Geonhak finds himself stuttering before adding, “But the whole thing, they started it.”

“So, you agreed?”

Geonhak looks at him, puzzled. “To what?”

“That the boys deserve what’s coming to them?” The devil smirks.

“I-I didn’t say that. There could be many other ways to settle this. Violence isn’t the answer.”

The devil rolls his eyes. “You angels are no fun.” The devil walks away and Geonhak finds himself following him. “But then you secretly cheered on your human when they finally fight back. What hypocrites.”

The devil stops and turns to Geonhak, pointing to him. “And you. It’s only been a few days and you’re already calling him by his name. Don’t get too attached. It never ends well.” The devil sighs again. “They don’t produce angel mentors like they used to, to think that they’d miss out something as important as this?”

“I’m not attached. It’s an easy reference for when I have to do the paperwork and when I’m talking to you. And take that back about my mentor. It’s the first thing he told me every time I have to report back to him.”

The devil softens his face. “So defensive, so cute.” He coos as he reaches for Geonhak’s face but Geonhak steps back so that he is out of the devil’s reach. He pouts. “Unfitting for a person your size.”

“I’d say the same to you. By Hwanin’s determination every time I was summoned, I’d think you’ll be someone-” Geonhak doesn’t say the word but he puts his hand in a motion that says ‘bigger’.

“Well aren’t you cheeky? You’re usually so timid and anxious when you whisper.”

“Wha- you saw me?!” Geonhak starts to fluster. His work performance so far has been underwhelming, which is a given since he is new, however, the last thing he wants to happen is to be seen by anyone, much less a rival. The devil starts opening stories about how he happens to see Geonhak every time he wants to clock out. He teases Geonhak over how he often stumbles and breaks out into sweats whenever he works and enjoys seeing how red the angel’s ears become.

Geonhak yells over the devil to make him stop. He falls to the ground and buries his face in his hands. “Aaah, I shouldn’t have fell for Youngjo-hyungs words. I am really not cut out for this.”

“Youngjo-hyung?”

“My mentor. He’s the one persuaded me to go on the Conscience unit. I almost quit the program.”

“Oh, come on. If you’re not a shoulder angel, how else would you prove that whatever Seoho-hyung can do, you can do better? I’ve worked with that guy before and he’s an exceptional shoulder angel. Keeps on breaking my whispers.”

Geonhak squares up. The devil has humiliated him enough but to bring up his silly little bet with a certain rival-but-also-best-buddy, he’s done. “Alright, I’m going to hand in my resignation letter tomorrow.”

The devil stops him from leaving with his whole body. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m not about to be responsible for making a newbie quit. It’ll cause a stir from your side and I’m not up for it. Just forget everything I said.” Before he could add anything, a buzz is heard from the devil’s suit pocket. He answers the call.

“Sorry to cut our ice-breaking session short. I have a dinner date with my cute junior. He’s gonna bite my head off if I’m five minutes late.” The devil pockets his phone and pulls out a black card. He waves the card to open a portal. He blows a kiss to Geonhak before stepping into the portal.

Geonhak reflexively waves back. “Ah, newbie!” The devil calls out, half of his body hangs out of the portal.

“What’s your name?”

“I thought names make you get too attached?” Geonhak asks with a smirk.

The devil sticks out his tongue. “It’s for paperwork and future reference when I’ll be talking to you, silly. We’ll be co-workers for a while so don’t quit just yet!”

Geonhak considers giving out his name. It wasn't an issue to him before today. While the tension between him and the devil has subsided, he is not a devil to mess with. Not when he manages to get Geonhak to let him go just by staring straight into his eyes.

“Call me Hwanwoong.” The devil shouts, as if he senses Geonhak’s doubts. “So, what’s yours?”

“Leedo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It's mostly self-indulgent, but I really appreciate it if you've reached the end notes. Inspired from this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/keonhaki/status/1264475083491479554?s=19


End file.
